Mock Effect
Mock Effect is a parody in screenplay format that closely follows the storyline of Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, and finally Mass Effect 3, written and created by Mister Buch and Clint Johnston respectively. Originally written for Fanfiction.net, it was subsequently removed for violating the website's policy on screenplays, but not before gathering many positive reviews, with general reception pointed at it's well constructed parody style and writing. It has since been moved to a Mass Effect Fan Fiction Forum, where it can be read in its entire form. As of November 2013, it has been viewed more than 100,000 times across all three written screenplay's. It can also be http://www.scribd.com/doc/15881464/Mock-Effect downloaded in .PDF format from Scribd. ---- Read Mock Effect - Made and written by Mister Buch Reviews for Mock Effect. Read MOCK EFFECT 2 - Written by Clint Johnston who took over creation of MOCK EFFECT 2 Reviews for MOCK EFFECT 2 Read MOCK EFFECT 3 - Once again written by Clint Johnston Reviews for MOCK EFFECT 3 Demo segment Prologue INT: NORMANDY CREW QUARTERS: DAY: (We see the Earth from space. As the camera pulls back it is revealed we are looking through a starship window. The camera pulls back to reveal a beautiful redhead gazing at the planet below. We hear three voices.) AMBASSADOR UDINA: Well, what about Shepard? She grew up in the colonies. CAPTAIN ANDERSON: She knows how life can be out there. She was the only one left when slavers attacked Mindoir. ADMIRAL BISHOP-FROM-ALIENS: She saw her whole unit die on Akuze. Fifty marines and only she made it out alive. UDINA: One time she was on The Weakest Link and was in the last three, but lost out because of tactical voting. BISHOP: I saw it. She should have won ANDERSON: That's right. She signed up for that show Survivor , and won that instead. She ate rats and built a log cabin out of soggy driftwood, and won the public's hearts while all the other contestants where incurably insane. BISHOP: She's invulnerable. An exemplary soldier and a brilliant engineer. UDINA: An infiltrator, and a survivor, you might say. BISHOP: If you were being poetic, I suppose... ANDERSON: She's the finest marksman I've ever served with. A magnificent diplomat, too, with powerful moral authority. UDINA: Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy? (Pause) ANDERSON: Well... yes. BISHOP: Yeah, it is. UDINA: Fair enough. I'll make the.. BISHOP: Hang on... Captain, do you suppose she'll bring that brother of hers with her? (On the ship, the female marine is joined by a tall, muscular man with a half-inch of hair and matching stubble. He too looks out of the window.) ANDERSON: Oh... uh... well she takes him everywhere, so... UDINA: Hold on now. Her brother's a psychopath! ANDERSON: Not a psychomath exactly. More of a jackass. He likes to threaten people a lot and enjoys casual swearing rather too much, but he is a terrific marine. And he gets the job done. BISHOP: That's true... I suppose. But... UDINA: He got most of his unit killed on Torfan. BISHOP: He demonstrated ruthless efficiency that day by using other soldiers as human shields and then stealing their wallets. UDINA: Should'nt there be a war crimes tribunal or something? ANDERSON: We're still waiting for it to go to trial. Red tape. BISHOP: Maybe we should send someone else... ANDERSON: He's... uh, a renegade. A maverick! He's like Dirty Harry, y'know... UDINA: He's a madman! ANDERSON: Again, not a madman, just very arrogant, criminally irresponsible, massively dangerous idiot. BISHOP: I'm bored of this. Let's go get coffee. UDINA: (sighs) I'll make the call. (Fade to black. Text appears to on the screen. It stays on the screen for eight milliseconds, nobody at all is able to read it.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Comedy